ron tells all!
by Abnoba
Summary: hehe funny go ahead and ask bessyboo!
1. Default Chapter

Ok Peeps this is where you get to ask questions to RON WEASLY!!!! (opps sorry Ron I can't spell your last name) All you have to do to have your question posted is to write it as a REVIEW!!! That is the only way to be able for him to answer questions so post some reviews and enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron,  
  
Ask ya brothers to meet me outside the portrait tonight, Its about a new prank i got, Oh yea and my lil sister is transferin here she's in your year will u go out with her?  
  
from  
  
Li *Freaka* Greene  
  
Sorry to your sister but my heart is set somewhere else.....*looks at a picture of hermione* anyways yes I think my brothers would "love" to see you then *evil laugh*  
  
Ron ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you feel about fics with Draco and your sister going out?  
  
Pureblood  
  
IF I EVER SEE HER KISS HIM HE WILL BE I THE HOSPITAL WING OF HOGWARTS FOR A SCHOOL YEAR!!!!!! Um. Ron cool it down a little bit ok? I think you made a point.  
  
Ron and Brit (who was unsuccessful at making him stop screaming so she whacked him over the head with a frying pan so I will answer the questions for awhile (as best I can that is) until he recovers) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
A frozen mammoth was dug out of the Siberian tundra earlier this month. Even though they lived in the mid latitudes as well as the Arctic, why is it that most are found in northern lands, and what can they tell us about the climate at the time they were alive?  
  
I'll consult Mr. Straightjacket meanwhile.  
  
*rattling of chains*  
  
He says it has to do something with defrosting.  
  
Love,  
  
Yuki and the all time famous Mr. Straitjacket  
  
Umm Ya Yuki are you and mister straitjacket related to Hermione by an chance 'cuz I Didn't understand a word you just said *owwwwwww* Oh thank you Ron for waking up "That bloody hurt!" "Well how else was I to get you to shut up?" do you make any sense out of this? You found a MAMMOTH??? All I can say is. DON'T DEFROST IT!!!!!! Thank you Next time don't yell in my ear! * ow *  
  
Ron and Brit who now has a seriously BAD headache because Ron HAD to yell in her ear!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you love Hermione Granger???????? (Please say yes!!!!) All the world know of your love on Hermione!!! You have to tell her how you fell or she leave to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum!!!! You don't wanna lost Hermione!!!!!!!! you would not feel well, right?  
  
Your you are a Weasley and you go in Gryffindor, therefore you have the value of saying it to it! I support to you!  
  
Post Scriptium: Some that way walk saying lies about Draco Malfoy likes Hermione... that gives It fear, please... you do not leave to a Malfoy sete ahead! I you would never pardon it, in addition if Hermione were fiancèe privily of Malfoy, that would be lowest than she could arrive  
  
  
  
Come on Ron!! Don get off!!  
  
Dear , Glade All I can say is I am waiting for the right time oh and WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS DON??? * in the back round * WILL YOU STOP YELLING WELL YOU ARE TOO!!!!!! DO I HAVE TO WAK YOU WITH A FRYING PAN AGIEN ??????  
  
NO But I will not say the complete truth (she may look) YES HE DOSE!!!!! BRIT WILL YOU BLOODY SHUT UP?????  
  
Ron and Brit who are pretty soon going to kill each other which isn't really fair because he knows magic!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you have a thing for Hermione? Harry? Draco?  
  
  
  
Dear, Witchgoddess  
  
WHAT NO WAY WOULD I HAVE A "THING" WITH EAITHER HARRY OR DRACO!!!! I have a "thing with someone else though.* From back round * YA HERMIONE WILL YOU BLOODY SHUTUP!!! Sorry 'bout that oh this is Brit as you can tell who he likes he has to kill me now  
  
Ron and Brit who will DIE if she says anything else!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok... here's a question  
  
Are you going to die? Is Harry? Is Hermione?  
  
Can Harry Potter please die, he is so annoying... like he's always hogging the attention, and every year he does omsething amazing, and the school finds out and everyone else is just shuted to the side. And he has no real personality. Can you kill him please? Blame it on snape. okay, now that I've worked myself up into a temper, I'll ask you some other things.  
  
What would you do if Hermione kissed Krum? Heehee  
  
and  
  
Are you going to go to the Quidditch tryouts in 5th year? (Like, there are people leaving the team, aren't there?)  
  
and  
  
What would you do if Hermione kissed YOU?  
  
and  
  
Is Percy still in love with Penelope or is that history?  
  
and  
  
does George have a girlfriend? Like Fred has Angelina and stuff. Is he just a loser?  
  
questionasker  
  
You are VERY curious aren't you? Well How the hell am I going to know I am only in 5th year!!! And I don't care if you want Harry to die if you knew him you would think he is VERY nice he also DOSEN'T want all the attention HE HATES attention he sometimes wishes that he didn't have all the attention just so you know. I WOULD PUNCH HIM INTO THE HOSPIAL WING! WILL YOU SHUTUP??? WELL HERE COMES THE FRYING PAN * BANG * ouch THUD now that's better lets see.. He said he will he wants to be like his brothers even though he had a pet but Fred used it for Blugger practice. he Would probably turn purple and faint. as far as I know he still loves her (I think it's getting old) HE IS A SURIOUS LOSER!! Ron I thought I hit you hard enough with the frying pan oh well you can talk he is a loser he's not very good but he dose have a crush. but he'll kill me if I tell.  
  
Ron and Brit who are finally getting along  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Ron,  
  
question 1- why don't you just tell Hermione you like her and get it over with?  
  
question 2- does Snape ever wash his hair? ever?  
  
andromeda  
  
Dear, Andromeda  
  
YOU THINK I AM THAT NUTS????? FLUFFY WAS SEMI-NUTS BUT THAT IS WAY PAST NUTS! I will you will have to wait and see hehehe *evil laugh * (Luckily Brit isn't here * Creak * Dang she's back) 1st year once 2nd year twice 3rd year zero 4th ½ (he got interrupted) but he washes it with lard (I saw him get ALL the lard left over from cooking and he put it in bottles shampoo bottles)  
  
Ron and Brit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Do u think Hermione and Draco make a cute couple? 'Cause I just saw them in a broom closet together. *Draco comes from back ground with his hair in a mess ,while trying to get his robe on, also holding his wand in his hand about to cast a unforgivable curse*  
  
Draco:" IM GONNA KILL U BEATRIX..GET BACK HERE..IF U TELL ANYONE ILL MAKE U WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"  
  
Beatrix:" I gotta go. But answer my question."  
  
  
  
  
  
~.~Beatrix Tribal, Slytherin~.~  
  
Dear Beatrix GET YOUR GRIMMY MITTS OFF HER DRACO SHE'S MINE !!! ANYWAYS I BET THAT IT WAS SNAPE IN THERE WITH YOU DRACO!!! ANYWAYS HERMIONE SAYS THAT SHE HATES YOU! SHE TOLD ALLOF US ANY WAYS YOU HATE "MUGGLE LOVERS" AND SHE IS ONE I BET YOU WHERE MAKINGOUT WITH A BROOM!!! BANG * * THUD * Sorry Ron it was for your own good Me and Hermione had a little girl to girl chat I asked her is she ever had a "thing" with Draco she said she would rather be eaten by fluffy I rest my case  
  
Ron and Brit (Ron who is knock out of course)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. How should I know?

I've been watching you from afar and I have to say you have matured. I would like to get to know you better, but socially we aren't the best people to be seen talking in the hall ways. Meet me by the lake tomorrow.  
Signed,  
Your Secret Admirer  
I think my little search payed off well,huh?  
Anyways I will talk to you later.   
  
~.~Beatrix Tribal, Slytherin~.~  
  
P.S. Tell Fred and George I adore them.  
My,My i didn't know Ron could wake up that fast... just at the name of hermi-  
::ron ties up and gags Brit::  
MUFF BL MOTU!!!  
  
R:SNAPE I'M GOING TO PERSONLY KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beatrixtell Blaise my heart belongs to another... ::Brit kicks ron in the nuts::  
AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! owieowieowie   
Brit:: MUGL DUM BOZD !!!!!!!!! ::brit get untied with help form her cat Xnader::   
  
Brit: Ron Thanks you for the info. and will most likly kill Snape so you won't have many other new detions.  
  
~Brit and Ron Ron who went to get ice (i think He's going to be walking in this odd way for a good week)~  
  
lilyengraved   
  
Okies...Ron??? I happen to think Ginny And Draco make the cutest couple, so don't bug them!! Also, Harry is a git. I mean he just is soo insensitive. What about Gin's feelings?? Doesn't he notice what she feels?? GOD, He's sooo mean!! Anywoo, I think that Hermi will fall for Harry 'cause of their "close" relationship...No I don't. I just said that to get u mad. Hehehehe, I love Rupert Grint though...he is sooooooo hot...I guess that means I like Ronnikins then, right?? *CONFUSED!!*  
  
Kisses,  
  
lilyengraved*  
Brit:RON! NO YOU CAN"T TAKE THE CHAINSAW AND KILL lilyengraved! you know better than that!!!!!!!  
Ron: I'll KILL HER I'LL KILL HER!!!! and Rupert Grint is hot BECUSE THAT'S ME!!!!!!  
Brit: uh-huh...  
  
~Brit and Ron~  
XxRoswellchicaxX   
lmao! that was funny oki hae a question...hehe dont kill me..  
  
Ron,  
  
Do you think that hermione likes harry? Do you think that they make a cute couple together?  
  
What about Draco and Ginny? I mean like i cant see her with harry...i can definately see her with draco!   
  
Draco is hot and so is Severus..and he does wash his hair..i should know...::ahem::..tee hee  
  
~Roswell~  
Brit: I didn't care to know that i REALLY didn't care to know that.... ohhhh icky picture!! ICKY PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!  
Ron: i will die before i see ginny with a git like that!! and my love will always be with me! i know she will leave Harry behind for me....oh yes ::Ron goes on and on and on and on whille brit hits her head on the wall screaming ICKY PICTURE!!!::  
  
~Brit and Ron, Brit knocked her self unconsies~  
  
StarStealingBoy6   
Ummm... Some parts are pretty funny... Ummm... Continue!!!!  
Ron: Thank you i AM the star of this story arn't I? i mean i'm SOOO handsome and i mean who wouldn't fall for a sexy beast like me?  
  
::brit gets up and hits ron over the head with a frying pan::  
  
Brit: oh let me see...meybe I WOULDN'T???!!!  
~Brit and ron Brit is still shaking her head and saying icky picture icky picture!!~ 


	3. hee hee

Ok Peeps this is where you get to ask questions to RON WEASLY!!!! (opps sorry Ron I can't spell your last name) All you have to do to have your question posted is to write it as a REVIEW!!! That is the only way to be able for him to answer questions so post some reviews and injoy!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron,  
  
Ask ya brothers to meet me outside the portrait tonight, Its about a new prank i got, Oh yea and my lil sister is transferin here she's in your year will u go out with her?  
  
from  
  
Li *Freaka* Greene  
  
Sorry to your sister but my heart is set somewhere else……………*looks at a picture of hermione* anyways yes I think my brothers would "love" to see you then *evil laugh*  
  
Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you feel about fics with Draco and your sister going out?  
  
Pureblood  
  
IF I EVER SEE HER KISS HIM HE WILL BE I THE HOSPITAL WING OF HOGWARTS FOR A SCHOOL YEAR!!!!!! Um… Ron cool it down a little bit ok? I think you made a point.  
  
Ron and Brit (who was unsuccessful at making him stop screaming so she waked him over the head with a frying pan so I will answer the questions for awhile (as best I can that is) until he recovers)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
A frozen mammoth was dug out of the Siberian tundra earlier this month. Even though they lived in the mid latitudes as well as the Arctic, why is it that most are found in northern lands, and what can they tell us about the climate at the time they were alive?  
  
I'll consult Mr. Straightjacket meanwhile.  
  
*rattling of chains*  
  
He says it has to do something with defrosting.  
  
Love,  
  
Yuki and the all time famous Mr. Straitjacket  
  
  
  
Umm Ya Yuki are you and mister straitjacket related to Hermione by an chance 'cuz I Didn't understand a word you just said *owwwwwww*  
  
Oh thank you Ron for waking up "That bloody hurt!" "Well how else was I to get you to shut up?" do you make any sense out of this?  
  
You found a MAMMOTH??? All I can say is… DON'T DEFROST IT!!!!!!  
  
Thank you  
  
Next time don't yell in my ear! * ow *  
  
Ron and Brit who now has a seriously BAD headache because Ron HAD to yell in her ear!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you love Hermione Granger???????? (Please say yes!!!!) All the world know of your love on Hermione!!! You have to tell her how you fell or she leave to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum!!!! You don't wanna lost Hermione!!!!!!!! you would not feel well, right?  
  
Your you are a Weasley and you go in Gryffindor, therefore you have the value of saying it to it! I support to you!  
  
Post Scriptium: Some that way walk saying lies about Draco Malfoy likes Hermione... that gives It fear, please... you do not leave to a Malfoy sete ahead! I you would never pardon it, in addition if Hermione were fiancèe privily of Malfoy, that would be lowest than she could arrive  
  
  
  
Come on Ron!! Don get off!!  
  
  
  
Dear , Glade  
  
All I can say is I am waiting for the right time oh and WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS DON???  
  
* in the back round * WILL YOU STOP YELLING WELL YOU ARE TOO!!!!!!  
  
DO I HAVE TO WAK YOU WITH A FRYING PAN AGIEN ??????  
  
NO  
  
But I will not say the complete truth (she may look)  
  
YES HE DOSE!!!!! BRIT WILL YOU BLOODY SHUT UP?????  
  
Ron and Brit who are pretty soon going to kill each other which isn't really fair because he knows magic!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you have a thing for Hermione? Harry? Draco?  
  
  
  
1 Dear, Witchgoddess  
  
WHAT NO WAY WOULD I HAVE A "THING" WITH EAITHER HARRY OR DRACO!!!! I have a "thing with someone else though…* From back round * YA HERMIONE  
  
WILL YOU BLOODY SHUTUP!!!  
  
Sorry 'bout that oh this is Brit as you can tell who he likes he has to kill me now  
  
Ron and Brit who will DIE if she says anything else!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok... here's a question  
  
Are you going to die? Is Harry? Is Hermione?  
  
Can Harry Potter please die, he is so annoying... like he's always hogging the attention, and every year he does omsething amazing, and the school finds out and everyone else is just shuted to the side. And he has no real personality. Can you kill him please? Blame it on snape. okay, now that I've worked myself up into a temper, I'll ask you some other things.  
  
What would you do if Hermione kissed Krum? Heehee  
  
and  
  
Are you going to go to the Quidditch tryouts in 5th year? (Like, there are people leaving the team, aren't there?)  
  
and  
  
What would you do if Hermione kissed YOU?  
  
and  
  
Is Percy still in love with Penelope or is that history?  
  
and  
  
does George have a girlfriend? Like Fred has Angelina and  
  
stuff. Is he just a loser?  
  
questionasker  
  
You are VERY curious aren't you? Well  
  
How the hell am I going to know I am only in 5th year!!! And I don't care if you want Harry to die if you knew him you would think he is VERY nice he also DOSEN'T want all the attention HE HATES attention he sometimes wishes that he didn't have all the attention just so you know.  
  
I WOULD PUNCH HIM INTO THE HOSPIAL WING!  
  
WILL YOU SHUTUP??? WELL HERE COMES THE FRYING PAN * BANG * ouch THUD now that's better lets see..  
  
He said he will he wants to be like his brothers even though he had a pet but Fred used it for Blugger practice.  
  
he Would probably turn purple and faint.  
  
as far as I know he still loves her (I think it's getting old)  
  
HE IS A SURIOUS LOSER!! Ron I thought I hit you hard enough with the frying pan oh well you can talk he is a loser he's not very good but he dose have a crush… but he'll kill me if I tell.  
  
Ron and Brit who are finally getting along  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
question 1- why don't you just tell Hermione you like her and get it over with?  
  
question 2- does Snape ever wash his hair? ever?  
  
andromeda  
  
2 Dear, Andromeda  
  
YOU THINK I AM THAT NUTS????? FULFFY WAS SEMI-NUTS BUT THAT IS WAY PAST NUTS! I will you will have to wait and see hehehe *evil laugh * (Luckily Brit isn't here * Creak *  
  
Dang she's back)  
  
1st year once 2nd year twice 3rd year zero 4th ½ (he got interrupted) but he washes it with lard (I saw him get ALL the lard left over from cooking and he put it in bottles shampoo bottles)  
  
  
  
Ron and Brit  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do u think Hermione and Draco make a cute couple? 'Cause I just saw them in a broom closet together. *Draco comes from back ground with his hair in a mess ,while trying to get his robe on, also holding his wand in his hand about to cast a unforgivable curse*  
  
Draco:" IM GONNA KILL U BEATRIX..GET BACK HERE..IF U TELL ANYONE ILL MAKE U WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"  
  
Beatrix:" I gotta go. But answer my question."  
  
  
  
  
  
~.~Beatrix Tribal, Slytherin~.~  
  
  
  
Dear Beatrix  
  
GET YOUR GRIMMY MITTS OFF HER DRACO SHE'S MINE !!! ANYWAYS I BET THAT IT WAS SNAPE IN THERE WITH YOU DRACO!!! ANYWAYS HERMIONE SAYS THAT SHE HATES YOU! SHE TOLD ALLOF US ANY WAYS YOU HATE "MUGGLE LOVERS" AND SHE IS ONE I BET YOU WHERE MAKINGOUT WITH A BROOM!!!  
  
BANG * * THUD * Sorry Ron it was for your own good  
  
Me and Hermione had a little girl to girl chat I asked her is she ever had a "thing" with Draco she said she would rather be eaten by fluffy I rest my case  
  
  
  
Ron and Brit (Ron who is knock out of course)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
